Birthday Present
by hanakazari
Summary: It’s Kel’s birthday! Neal and Yuki plan a birthday party, while Kel learns that some old feelings just can’t be forgotten. KD.


[A/N]: Another KelDom fic... Probably one-shot. Takes place post Lady Knight. The war has just ended and Kel has just returned to Corus. And some scenes might seem a bit modernised. Very sorry!

Disclaimer: Protector of the Small and the characters belong to Tamora Pierce... Also, I borrowed a scene from Marmalade Boy by Yoshizumi Wataru.

xitalics

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

The sun hadn't risen fully yet, but the first rosy glow had begun to appear over the horizon. It was still dark in Kel's room, but Kel was already awake, having gone through two pattern dances already.

Kel slid into the warm bath with a happy sigh, relaxing her muscles. She was determined to enjoy her bath before another busy day at the palace started, with conservatives challenging her at every turn.

She'd survived the war, hadn't she? You'd think they'd realise she could fight by now, Kel thought with some cynicism. Still, they're so stubborn. They probably think that I hid under the bed when all the "real" knights were out fighting, she thought, amused.

Kel rolled her eyes, then reached for the soap, deciding that it was ridiculous to think about politics in the bath. She was mid way through scrubbing, however, when the knocking first started.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called, climbing out of the warm bath reluctantly. She dried off as quickly as possible, then pulled on a tunic in Mindelan colours. She was in the process of putting on boots, when the knocking began again, more insistently.

Kel was really starting to get annoyed now. It probably wasn't a conservative, at least, since they only got up when the bells tolled, and that was on a good day. That meant it was either someone playing a prank, a friend, or Lord Raoul with a message, since they were the only ones who knew she got up so early.

The knocking persisted, the sound drumming insistently on her ears. Kel finally snapped. Tying up her bootlaces, she grabbed a throwing star off her table and flung it into the door. There, she thought in satisfaction. That'll show them not to disturb me. She proceeded to take her time in combing her hair and smoothing out her tunic.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his cousin Sir Nealan of Queenscove were slightly surprised, to say the least, when wood splintered and the sharp point of a throwing star erupted inches from their faces. Neal recovered quickly however, and smirked at Dom. "Told you she's not a morning person."

Then his face grew serious. "So, you know the plan. Keep her away from the palace for the day, or it'll all be ruined."

"Yes, Sir Meathead," Dom threw out a sharp military salute, then grinned at Neal's disgruntled look. "I know what I'm doing, ok? Just concentrate on your job. I'll take care of my part of the deal."

Neal sniffed. "You're lucky she likes you, _Domitan._ Otherwise, I'd hate to think what would happen when she finds you outside her room." He ducked Dom's half-hearted swipe at him, then ran off down the hallway to prepare his part of the plan.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Kel marched out of her room, holding her Yamani throwing star in one hand. She looked around curiously for the message-bearer, then saw Dom, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, pretending to be sleeping and failing terribly. She sighed in resignation, then prodded him sharply with the point of the throwing star.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Dom yelled, jerking "awake" and rubbing his arm.

Kel hid a smile, and instead cocked the throwing star in his direction. "What are you doing outside my room?" she demanded.

Dom eyed the throwing star with mild apprehension, but recovered his dignity quickly and smiled graciously. "What, can't I visit an old friend?"

Kel raised an eyebrow. "At sunrise?"

Sergeant Domitan considered this for a moment, then grinned like an idiot, grabbing her hand and putting on his best Player's voice. "It was just that...as soon as I heard you were in Corus, I couldn't wait to hear your voice again, see your beloved features..."

Kel laughed and pulled out of his grip, a familiar feeling rising in her chest. Ah...this can't be...I gave up on him a long time ago...No, you didn't, a nasty part of her mind responded. You were just distracted by Cleon.

She chose to ignore the obvious truth in this thought for the moment, and instead rounded on the soldier. "So what were you really doing here?"

Dom smiled his most sweetest, most annoying smile, then began to spiral off into a long explanation about how his "beloved Meathead" was going to get married, and he needed to get both him and Yuki an engagement present, and since he had absolutely no idea what to get the courteous Yamani, he needed help.

Kel eyed him critically, examining his innocent blue eyes for a lie. "You didn't have to come and get me at sunrise, you know. There's the whole day ahead of us," Kel said shrewdly.

Dom shrugged. "Well, you're always occupied with some conservative or other who wants to test out your skill, so I thought if I got you early, then no-one would know where you've gone. So I get the Lady Knight to myself for a whole day!" he added mischievously.

Kel flushed an odd shade of red, then finally nodded and headed back to her room to get ready. Dom's voice echoed in her head: "So, I get the Lady Knight to myself for a whole day..."

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Dom and Kel walked side by side through the busy streets of Corus, stopping occasionally to look at the goods. At one point, however, Dom lost the Lady Knight. Realising Kel wasn't with him, he backed up, finding her at the Raven Armoury stall.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked curiously, peering over her shoulder. Kel started, then turned and showed him. "It's a dagger. Watch." Kel held it up to the light, and Dom saw the cold glint of blue steel. He whistled. Kel nodded and backed away a few feet. Taking aim, she let her wrist snap forward, sending the dagger whistling through the air, finally burying itself deep into the target board. It took both her and Dom's considerable strength to get it out again.

"So, are you going to get it, oh Protector of the Small?" he asked, half-teasingly. He expected to be rebuked by her for that, but instead, she just sighed and replaced it back in the sheath.

"No, it's too expensive for me. I have my pay from the war, but I still need to provide for Tobe, and the Mindelan treasury is practically empty, with two more noble weddings to plan." Putting on her typical Yamani facade, Kel didn't sound bitter at all, just a little regretful.

Dom didn't hesitate. "No problem, then! I'll get it for you." When she tried to stop him, he simply shook his head. "Consider it my coming home gift, all right?"

Kel stared at him for a moment. Why is he doing this all for me? she wondered. She couldn't allow herself to hope. He might be the dream of all the Court ladies, but she, the Lady Knights, did not intend on losing her heart to the sergeant. After all, he's going to marry a rich court lady anyway, she thought.

Kel thanked him, then followed him down the alleyway, immersed in her thoughts. In fact, she didn't realise that she had reached the intersection of two main roads until Dom pulled her hand back. She was jerked back just in time and a huge horse cantered past, a rickety wagon full of hay bumping along behind it. It passed by so close, she felt the wind rushing past her hair as the wagon continued on its way.

Dom smirked at her. "You should hold an adult's hand when you cross the road, you know."

Kel glared back at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was holding her hand. "And you count as an adult?" she demanded.

"Of course I do!" Dom looked mildly offended, then dragged her without ceremony across the road. "Come on, it's clear now!"

Dom continued chatting to her as they strolled along the slightly calmer street on the other side. "So, we've got that book for my dear cousin, but I still need to get Yuki her present. Something Tortallan, probably." Then he noticed Kel's uncomfortable expression, which was unusual, since she normally kept all emotions behind her Yamani poker face. "What is it? Latrine?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

Kel positively smouldered. "No!"

"Then what?"

The Lady Knight coughed, then looked down at their hands, still clasped together. "Hand."

Dom smiled. "Don't you like it?"

Kel looked baffled. What was he talking about? "No, it's just that – "

Dom beamed. "Then, it's fine."

Kel had an inkling what he meant by this, but she decided to ignore the truth yet again. No doubt he was just toying with her, as he did so many other ladies. "Wha-"

But she was interrupted from further conversation when Dom spotted a brightly coloured stall and immediately rushed over to it. "Hey, look! There's a tapestry of our grandfather here!"

Kel abandoned her train of thought and examined the delicate tapestry closely, nodding with approval. As Lord Wyldon would put it, she was had to concentrate on the job at hand.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

"I think we need to add more sugar," said Owen of Jesslaw decisively. There was an audible pause, then -

"That would be a good idea, Owen, if we hadn't added practically the whole sack already," Neal said sarcastically.

Owen looked mildly surprised. "Oh...then we should add more flour!"

"That sack's empty too. We overdid the whole thing!" Neal said in a slightly hysterical voice. "We're baking a birthday cake! What does it look like to you?"

Neal ignored Owen's next comment completely and instead examined the mess in the mixing bowl in one hand, calming down slightly. "You know, for some reason, I don't think we got the recipe quite right."

At that moment, Lady Yukimi, entered the kitchen, followed by Lalasa. "How's the cake goi – " Lalasa fell silent as the two women gazed in shock at the previously sparkling kitchen, which now resembled the stables on one of its worse days.

Yuki caught sight of Neal and Owen's guilty expressions, and hiding a smile, tapped the table sharply with her metal fan. "I changed my mind. I do not wish to know. Clean this mess up, the two of you. Nealan, I will see you later." Yuki commanded.

Neal blanched and the two started to clear the mess away, under the watchful eyes of Yuki and Lalasa.

An hour later, Yuki and Lalasa sat in a gleaming kitchen, both looking smug. "I don't they'll be trying it again for sometime, my Lady," Lalasa smiled as she mixed a new batch of cake.

Yuki nodded serenely, neatly folding the ends of a Yamani pastry. "They were doing it for Kel, though, so I suppose we may forgive them." Then a wicked gleam came into her eye. "Though they don't really need to know that..."

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

"All right, now we have both Neal's and Yuki's gifts, let's get back to the palace," commanded Kel as Dom struggled with the oversized tapestry.

Dom stopped his battle with the tapestry and froze. This was where the real trouble started. Putting on his most heartbroken expression, he tried to dissuade the determined Lady Knight. "But, we haven't even had the midday meal yet," he whined, then put on a face of mock hurt. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Kel glowered, but couldn't resist his adorably cute expression. To be honest, she couldn't think of anything better to do than spend the day with him, especially after the war. Though he couldn't know that...and there was a nagging feeling that she had forgotten something important. She sighed. "Fine, but after that, I have to go back," she said. "I still have to have weapons practise, and take Peachblossom out..."

Dom gave her his most sincere smile, then offered his arm with a bow. Kel stared at him in surprise for a moment, then smiled back and accepted his arm.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

"Food?" asked Yuki.

"Check!" called Lalasa cheerfully, trying not to laugh at the death glares Neal and Owen were giving her.

"Decoration?"

"Done!" announced Lady Alanna, placing a miniature statue of Kel in the middle of a table.

"Special guest?" Daine smiled and tapped the side of her head knowledgably.

"What about the – " Yuki began, but was cut off by Lord Wyldon.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but I believe everything is in place," he said with just a hint of impatience.

Lord Raoul grinned. "We'd better give the signal then," he said. Wolset nodded and went to alert George. "Otherwise, Kel might well strangle Dom in her desperate urge to get back to her duties at the palace."

Neal sniffed. "I doubt Dom will let her," he said. At a questioning look from Raoul, he explained, "He's no doubt enjoying himself too much, being able to spend the entire day with her."

Raoul and Alanna stared at him for a moment, shocked.

Neal was slightly surprised. "What? Didn't you know? Especially you, my lord! You rode with her for four years! You should have noticed my beloved cousin flirting with her at every opportunity!"

The two esteemed knights of Tortall stared at him a while longer, then grinned. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting," Raoul chuckled.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Dom slumped in his seat, exhausted from having to fend the Lady Knight off for the entire day. It had taken all his talents: whining, pouting, cajoling, flirting and reasoning, to persuade her to stay in the city. Though truth to be told, when she was not arguing with him, he was rather enjoying her company, which was much better than the simpering, insipid, court ladies.

Seeing Kel shift in her seat, Dom sighed and got ready to fend off another set of arguments from the Lady Knight.

"The conservatives will all be wondering where I've gone, Dom, and if anyone saw us in the city, there'll be rumours flying everywhere before midday tomorrow, you know Court works," Kel reasoned.

Dom tasted his drink. "So, you won't have to face any conservatives today, and besides, you should be used to rumour by now, after being the only girl page and squire since Alanna," he countered. "Besides, no rumour can be bad when I'm in it!" he added teasingly.

Kel rolled her eyes, and was about to protest when a huge bang went off, causing the people around them to scream and duck. Kel searched the skies for the sound, then sighed in relief. A huge Yamani firework had been launched and it was now filling the darkening sky with twinkling orange lights.

People began to emerge cautiously from their hiding placed under the tables and were now admiring the pretty light display. Kel gazed up at the sky. "I wonder what made it go off like that?" she mused. "Baron George usually has all the fireworks under tight security."

Dom nodded, then headed off to the palace, leaving a very surprised Kel in his wake. "I think it's time to find out."

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Sergeant Domitan led her towards the mess hall. He bowed, then smiled mysteriously and held the door open for her.

Kel stared at him suspiciously for a minute, then walked in through the open doors. It was dark and silent inside, which was surprising, considering it was close to dinner time, but what she saw in the dim light made her gasp.

A huge griffin was perched nobly on the table, sleek feathers and razor sharp beak glinting. It cawed when he saw her, then flapped his huge wings and landed in front of her, preening. Kel stared at it, wide-eyed. If it was just smaller and younger, she would recognise it...

Daine stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. "He wants to thank you for taking care of him when he was younger. He's proud, like all griffins, but he'll let you stroke him, still."

Kel was surprised to see her, but nodded in gratitude and cautiously stroked the feathers of the young griffin, just as she did when he was just a baby. The griffin butted his head against her in return. Kel laughed, then turned to Dom. "Any surprises left, Sergeant?" she demanded.

Dom smiled. "Maybe another few."

Right on cue, the room lit up and Kel gaped at the sight that awaited her. The whole room was filled with party decorations, though nothing too formal. The tables were covered in white cloth, and on top were bowls of steaming Yamanai dumplings, rice wine and other dishes. In the centre of the middle table was a huge cake, with a miniature statue of herself holding a throwing star.

Kel turned to Yuki and Neal, who were standing at the front of a group which included Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, Buri, her replacement Commander, Evin Larse, and many of the Riders and Own that she had got to know. There were servants too: Lalasa, Salma and Gower stood with the crowd. They were all silent, awaiting her judgement. Kel grinned sheepishly, then said, "I knew there was something I forgot."

Neal stared at her. "What? The Lady Knight forgot it was her birthday? I can't believe –" Yuki elbowed him.

Kel rounded on Dom. "You knew, didn't you? And...that's why you had to keep me in the city for the whole day!" Kel was touched that her friends had planned this for her, but a little hurt that Dom had only been playing his part.

The said Sergeant backed away slowly, grinning nervously. Kel rolled up her sleeves. "Right, you're going to pay for this..."

The Riders and members of the King's Own laughed, the silence was broken and the party began.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

The sounds of the party carried out across the palace. Kel headed out to the balcony to get some air, and stared out across the gardens. Above her, the stars twinkled and shone in a velvet sky. Kel stood still, contemplating her past as her Yamani teachers had told her to. Even though she had gone against all expectations, she had made it as a Lady Knight...and had gained friends along the way.

A sound behind her made her turn. Sergeant Dom stood there, looking a little nervous, for once. "Care if I join you?"

"It looks like you already have. But yes anyway."

They stood in awkward silence for a while. The wind blew gently, ruffling Dom's hair, and Kel couldn't help remembering (despite her disgruntled state) that Dom was extremely good looking.

After a while, Dom spoke up. "I just wanted to apologise." At Kel's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I just wanted you to know, I didn't do it just because Neal asked me to. I would have done it anyway."

Kel flushed. Under normal circumstances, she would have suspected that he was lying of course, just to make it up to her. But this time, Dom seemed sincere. He spoke so simply, but they had such a great effect on her. "It's fine."

The tension seemed to ease after that, and Dom sensed that he had gotten through to her. "So, you're twenty now, huh. No longer the ickle squire of the old days, hmm?" he teased.

Kel glared at him. "I was never "ickle", my dear Dom. Especially in relation to brain, compared to you and the rest of the goons I was placed with." Dom laughed, knowing she was only joking.

Kel kept up the act, still acting mock angry. "Just say the word and we can take this out onto the practise courts, you know."

Dom shook his head, smiling wryly. "Thanks for the offer anyway. I'll save it for later."

"Till after you've had special training by Lady Alanna? Or until you can bribe her to fight on your behalf?" Kel joked, making Dom laugh again.

Then she turned thoughtful. "You know, in the Yamani Islands, you aren't counted as an adult until you turn twenty one. So, I still have a year left...I want to have as much fun as I can until then."

Dom smiled. "Does your idea of fun include chasing bandits and hunting down Scanran mages? You already have offers from Raoul and Commander Larse, I've heard."

Kel wrinkled her nose. "Yes, I guess I do. I suppose I'll have to ride with the Own for a bit. Peachblossom and Hoshi are really too heavy to make good Rider horses."

Dom nodded. The two stood in a more comfortable silence for a while, then Dom spoke again. "I don't suppose I've given you your gift yet, have I?" he asked. When Kel informed him that he had, he shook his head. "I have another one to give you, but it's more a gift to me, really..."

When Kel still looked completely bewildered, Dom shook his head in mild exasperation, then gently kissed her.

Kel stared at him, looking shocked. Dom cursed himself. I should have at least saved our friendship...he turned to go, but Kel's voice stopped him. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."

Dom's shoulders sagged and his face creased.

Kel's broke into a warm smile. "Because, now I'll want more gifts from you."

Dom stared back at her, his turn to be surprised. A warm feeling spread throughout him, and he smiled back and moved closer to Kel. "That's fine with me."

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

[A/N]: Okay, that was really fluffy... but please review anyway! I'm begging you!

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

cheezle )

2004-08-13

1

Anonymous

Plz update

Lady Knight Wolfy

2004-08-12

1

Signed

Very sweet and fluffy! Kel was a bit out of character, but not too much that in needs changing!  
I liked the last part how Dom's gift turned to be a kiss and that Kel said, "Because, now I'll want more gifts from you." Very good play on words.  
  
It's a good stand-alone, so I won't even bother begging you to continue...but maybe a new story about Kel and Dom...!!?? :)  
  
wolfy

pinky

2004-08-12

1

Anonymous

aw cho chweet...loved the fluff!

Erkith

2004-08-12

1

Signed

aw... I love it. It's so sweet! Bringing the griffin back was original and fun! Is this one shot?

kel squared

2004-08-12

1

Anonymous

aw. that was so sweet. It was really good. Do it again. Please?

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight

2004-08-12

1

Signed

squeals hysterically and runs in circles I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I ADORE IT! REVEL IN IT! sigh It was perfect...I love the plot very much... I mean, each time something new would come up, I'd be thinking, "Huh?"--like when they asked if the "special guest" was ready, and Daine tapped her head, or when they asked George to set off the signal, I was wondering what in the world they were talking about...but you cleared it all up and left no strings loose--very good job!  
  
For Tortall and the Queen's Riders!  
--Fanta

CTHKSI

2004-08-12

1

Anonymous

That was great.

Legofiance

2004-08-12

1

Anonymous

YAY! FLUFF! I LOVE IT!

rootless californian

2004-08-12

1

Signed

aw, that ending was so cute! i love how kel just flirted right back, & dom knew she would feel a little hurt... u captured all of the characters fantastically! update?

no name

2004-08-12

1

Anonymous

I LOVE IT!  
U ROK SO MUCH!

Allimba

2004-08-12

1

Signed

aw, i loved it

Lady of the Lilacs

2004-08-12

1

Signed

boggles Well, would you look at that? I click on this story expecting your run-of-the-mill, crappy, cliched K/D (no offense intended, naturally, but you must admit the good stuff has been in short supply) and I find, instead, a story that I enjoy! The characterization is right on, and the fluff and the humor bits make me grin. I am very grateful.  
  
Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid the fact that you've got more talent than 9 out of 10 K/D-ers on this site doesn't mean you've escaped the wrath of my CC. SO.  
  
First thing's first: grammar. Granted, you do seem to have a grasp of the English language that most people on this site are sorely lacking, but that makes the few mistakes you do have all the more obvious. I recommend reading over your work before you post it, and possibly getting a beta reader (any of the ones listed at including myself, would be happy to oblige).  
  
You mentioned it being too modernized, so I won't prattle on about the fact that "ok" in Tammy fanfiction is one of my pet peeves too much, but . . . fix it? I beg you, don't have them talk like modern-day people. The birthday party and presents seem slightly out of place, but since Tammy never says anything about the way birthdays are celebrated, I'll forgive you.  
  
One canon mistake that's bugging me: what's Kel doing in Corus in the first place? What happened to her being stationed at New Hope? If you want her in Corus, that's fine, but an explanation would be nice.  
  
I think that's it on the CC front. I'll definitely keep an eye out for more fics from you. Thanks a lot!  
  
Lilacs

CrystalLili

2004-08-12

1

Signed

BLARGH TT It's so cute! Your writing is flawless and descriptive, moves smoothly and is totally engrossing. "Because, now I'll want more gifts from you." AWW so CUTE hahaha me ish ranting --;; Mm the characters are a weensy bit out of chracter but it's okayy. Ah me no thinks Kel uses throwing stars though, and she already has a dagger from the Raven Armory as a gift from Alanna remember remember? And if she didn't have it I doubt Dom would have enough money on him to buy it oO Ms. Pierce makes a point of how EXPENSIVE those things are when she mentions that Zahir's (or someone) family has a weapon cleaning cloth or something and it's a freakin' family heirloom, lol. But I'm nitpicking and this is so gewwd so keep writin'.

Vedalynne

2004-08-12

1

Signed

MUST--HAVE--MORE--SOON--::GASP::  
ok, well i like it alot plz write more soon!

dragon shadows

2004-08-12

1

Signed

Kel and Neal were a bit OOC,as in Kel is a mouning person and Neal isn't. but apart from that very good  
a great start to this story

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Turntable Aurora

2004-08-12

1

Signed

That was really cute and well written I hope you write more fanfictions like this.

Parcheezie

2004-08-12

1

Signed

very creative great ending. not to "fluffy" may I suggest that u create another chapter?

dreamerdoll

2004-08-12

1

Signed

that was absolutely wonderful! youve got to update soon! youre going to update, right?!! begins to look worriedly at author it was so cute! i love it so much!

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

d-e-m-o-n-i-c-m-i-k-o

2004-08-14

1

Signed

I love griffins

riacrazy-blonde

2004-08-14

1

Signed

hey thats really good. out of all the K/D fanfics iv read urs has got 2 b the best. only thing i gotta say is plz write more! ur awsum!

Starlit Niphredil

2004-08-13

1

Signed

Aww this was good! I'm suprised--most Kel/Doms these days are bad. Just bad. This one is really cute, though. Congratulations! You have Dom and Kel captured almost perfectly, and Neal was a pleasure to read. Keep up the good writing!

daughter-of-faeries

2004-08-13

1

Signed

Ahh, cute. Nuce fluffy fun fic!

Arilathlena

2004-08-13

1

Signed

aw, it's so sweet! Please write more! Think of the poor suffering souls who will dies if you don't cough cough Fanta It was awesome!!

Eclipsa

2004-08-13

1

Signed

Aww!! That was soo sweet. Absolutely adorable! K/D is the best pair in the world! I loved it! Keep writing more like that! simply wonderful!  
  
Eclipsa


End file.
